Amestris to Assiah
by Forze del'Oscurita
Summary: Edward was sent through the gate with his little brother Alphonse to Assiah, now they're both separated and now Ed has teamed up with Rin and Yukio Okumura, they have to face Solf J. Kimblee and Amaimon, will Edward and Alphonse ever get home? Rated T for Ed and Rin's foul mouths.
1. Assiah

**First time. ^-^ Hello Fanfictioners. This is an Fullmetal Alchemist + Ao No Exorcist fanfic. o3o Rated T It's mostly fighting and other stuff :'D. Don't ask for Yaoi/Yuri please =3='' Sit back in your chairs and enjoy! :D**

The young Alchemist Edward Elric walked the streets of Assiah. He was seperated from his brother, Alphonse Elric after being forcefully thrown through the Gate of Truth to the other side. Edward put his hands into his pockets and sighed. Seeming like it's hopeless to find his brother in such a big city. But he won't give up.

Edward's stomach growled loudly. "Damn. I'm hungry." He checked his pants pockets for money. He jumped of how much he had when he pulled out the few dollars he had left. He bowed his head in shame. "This won't even be enough for full meal.." He said to himself. He continued to walk. He walked by a little store. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. "Maybe I'll get a little something from here to get me by. Then I'll search all over this city for Al."

Edward went into the store and went into one of the isles to look around. A few isles over was two boys. Twins in that case. One with black hair and blue eyes. Pointy ears, a black, messy uniform. With only half of his shirt tucked in. With a red sword case strapped onto his back. The other boy had brown hair and turquoise eyes. Glasses over his eyes and 3 moles on his left cheek. His uniform was neater than the other boys and it was different too. The one boy yawned. "Oi, what do we need again?" The other boy looked at him and smiled. "All we need is: Vegetables, pasta, and some spices." He said calmly.

"That's all, huh?" The relaxed boy said putting his arms behind his head. They walked to the other side of the grocery store. (Back to Edward) Edward croutched down in an isle to see what he can get. Than suddenly 3 teen boys came across the same isle Edward was in. Edward stood up completely minding his own business, then one of the teens said something he shouldn't have. " Well! Take a look at this one!" One of them said mocklingly. Edward turned and faced them quickly. "What do you want!" Edward hissed at. "Oh nothing. How old are you kid, 12?" The three boys laughed at him. "Shut the hell up! I'm 15!" He answered loudly. "Oh really, you're pretty short to be 15!" They all laughed at him. They've crossed the line. The cowlick on the top of his head stook up in anger. He cletched his gloved fist. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A PUNY FISHCAKE!" He falcon kicked one of the boys into the shelves which made a loud crash when they hit the ground, then he grabbed the other two boys heads and crashed them together, knocking them out. Everyone in the stored stared at Edward in shock. The boys on the ground groaned in pain.

The two boys from earlier rushed over to see what has happen. They see a blond hair boy with his hair in a french braid, wearing a long red coat with a cross on the back. Black pants, with black boots with red soles, with golden eyes. "CALL ME SHORT AGAIN, I DARE YA!" He barked at them rolling up his left sleeve. The boy with the black hair walked up to him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Hey that's enough!" He yelled from behind. He noticed how hard his right shoulder was. He felt his automail shoulder. Edward pulled away angrilly. "THESE DUMBASSES PISSED ME OFF! NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The boy with the brown hair went over to the three boys to see if they're alright. "These three are going to be fine, they're just bruised up." The store manager came to the isle and grabbed Edward by the back of the hood. "You're out of here!" He said dragging Edward out of the store and throwing him onto the parking lot. "Ah, whatever! This place sucks anyway!" He yelled waving a fist at the manager as he walked back into the store. The other two boys helped get the boys up, and picked up the shelves too. "Oi, Yukio." Which was the brown hair boy's name. "What is it, Rin?" Which was his name. " That boy who was here, something was strange about him.." Rin said picking up cans and stacking them on the shelf. "What do you mean?" Yukio asked curiosly. "I mean.. His right shoulder was hard." Rin pointed to his shoulder. "All shoulders are hard, nii-san." Yukio said with a flat tone. "No! I meant. It felt like it was made of metal.."

** - Well that's it for today! :D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There is more to come soon! Check daily! And review! :3**


	2. Amestris

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN A FEW MONTHS ;A; I DIDNT HAVE ANY IDEAS THIS IS GONNA BE A SHORT CHAP THOUGH SO PLEASE ENJOY AND DONT FLAME.**

* * *

Back in Amestris, Colonel Roy Mustang layed back in his chair, once again completely slacking off from his paper work, "Colonel," Riza Hawkeye said "Finish your paper work." She scolded the raven haired man. His onyx eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed, "I will. When the time is right!" He replied.

The door to the Colonel's office had bursted open and Sean Havoc came in with a note in his to give the Colonel, Havoc saluted the Colonel. "At ease." Roy said

"Sir, there is no sign of Fullmetal, or his brother Alphonse. It seems like they have just vanished from the face of the Earth." He informed him. Roy interlocked his gloved fingers, "That's strange, last I saw shorty was at East City."

"Also, there is no sign of the ex-prisoner, Solf J. Kimblee, either, sir."

Roy slammed his hands on the desk and stood up behind it, "Absurd, since when has he been let out of jail?"

"Just recently." Havoc said, sticking a cigarette in his mouth, then lighting it.

"Havoc, gather up the search team." Roy commanded

"Right away sir." Havoc saluted again, then he departed out the door.

* * *

(Back in Assiah)

Rin and Yukio had emerged from the store, they've had all the ingrediants they needed for dinner that they are going to have later tonight. "Huh, I wonder where that blond-hair shorty went off too." Rin asked to himself

"No clue, nii-san. He was very strange, his attire was strange also, it seems he wasn't from around here. Or anywhere in that matter." Yukio said

"Hm."

Suddenly, a suspicious man had walken by the twins, he wore a white formal suit with a purple scarf and a white fadora. He has black hair tied back into a ponytail, and two strands of his bangs reached down mid-way of his face, Rin toke a quick gaze at the man, something was 'off' about him, his aura was sinister.

The man stopped, and turned toward the twins, and gave a sick smile. "So, you're the sons of 'Satan' I've heard abour, correct?" He asked

Rin glared, "How'd you know that!?" He shouted "Yeah, I am, he isn't." Rin said, pointing to his younger brother.

"Oh I have resources. It looks like I'll have some fun, exterminating the both of you." He said, pulling off his gloves to reaveal two strange circles imprinted on his hands. "Nii-san! Get Back!" Yukio yelled, pulling out his twin pistols from his belt. And aiming it at the man. Rin got back and pulled out his sword, Kurikara, which activated his blue flames, his tail came out from behind his shirt, his elf ears had gotten largers, and his pupils became a red. "Fascinating." Kimblee complimented.

Kimblee clapped his palms together and threw his hand on the paved street, red sparks and cement flew up, the blast was headed toward the both. Yukio and Rin jumped out of the way just in time, the blast hit a wall, which was blown up into debris.

"What was that!?" Rin exclaimed

"Some sort of magic!" Yukio said

Yukio pulled the trigger and started to shoot the sinister man, he missed and Kimblee intervined, he had clapped his hands, but something stopped him. his hand was sliced into, blood dripped from his hand. A small blond youth appeared in front of him.

"Thought you could get away from me, didn't you Kimblee?" Edward sneered

"Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist, so nice of you to join us." Kimblee exclaimed with a evil smile

_Fullmetal 'Alchemist'? _Rin thought

"You're that guy from before!" Yukio said

"Yup, the names Edward Elric. I'll help you defeat this asshole."

* * *

**-I shall update when I will okay? ;3;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating this story ; n; Please don't hate meh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

After stopping Kimblee from sending another attack toward the twin boys, Edward kicked Kimblee in the gut, sending him stumbling back onto his feet. But it wasn't over yet, he jumped back for his distance away from Kimblee. "Don't just stand there, help me out!" Ed says angrily, taking notice of the boy's tail, blue flames, and pointy ears. But there was no time for questions. Rin snapped out of his daze, gripping the hilt of Kurikara, growling slightly at the shorty. "Yeah Yeah!"

Rin charged at Kimblee, flames emitting from his sword. Yukio cocked his guns again, and started to shoot at the man again. The Red Lotus Alchemist easily dodged the bullets, dodging out of the way of Rin's attack. Blood was dripping from his palm, where his transmutation circle was located, bringing his hand to his face, to lick his palm. As a way to try to stop the excessive bleeding. "You think you've won? I'm just getting started." He said sickly, he started to bring up something from his stomach. Then, in his mouth was a round stone, gritting it around his white teeth.

"The other Philosopher's stone!" Edward said aloud, getting into a stance once again, Rin looked over at him, "The Philowhat!?" Rin said, he didn't know what that was but it didn't sound good. Yukio knew he heard that before.. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Before they could act, Kimblee dropped the stone into his bleeding palm, and clapped his hands together, throwing them on the ground. Rocks and debris shot up like confetti, Edward made a wall out of his alchemy to protect himself and the other two, but it failed and also was destroyed. A huge explosion toke place, smoke filled the area. A clean getaway for Solf J. Kimblee.

When the smoke cleared, Kimblee was gone, along with the stones. "Damn it!" Ed grumbled, turning to the both who were now behind him. "Who- no, what are you!?" Yukio asked, pointing his gun at Edward. He can do magic without summoning a Familiar, or without use of a staff. Edward waved his palms, as a sign to put down the weapon. "Easy! I'm not your damn enemy! I just saved your asses from turning into dust!"

Rin sheathed Kurikara, his flames, ears, and pupils going back to normal. "How the hell can you do magic with summoning anything!? That's impossible!" Rin growled, going to his face. Their glares sparked, "I should be asking the same thing, how in the hell were you on fire? And have a tail!? -That's the most unscientific thing I ever seen!"

Yukio sighed, realizing forcing him to answer their questions won't get them no where. Instead, he went between the two to stop the bickering. "That's enough you two, maybe Mephisto probably knows what's going on. We should confront him." Yukio insisted, going on ahead.

Rin slumped his shoulders, "I really don't want to see that damn clown today!" He said, with an annoying tone. From Ed's point of view, this man seemed like a complete circus clown. "Stop complaining Rin, we need to get to the bottom of this, we can clearly tell that this boy and that man is not from this world."

Wow this guy is smart, "Shut up four-eyes!" Rin soon followed along, Ed was a bit hesitant on following them, but he went along anyway. He needed answers of what exactly this place is, and the whereabouts of his younger brother, Alphonse. "What are your names?" Ed asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I'm Rin Okumura, and this is Yukio Okumura." Rin spoke, he was not on complete trust with this guy.

"Did you say that your name was Edward Elric?" Yukio asked, cocking his head back slightly as they walked, "Yeah, Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" He replied proudly, putting up his right arm to show off his automail.

* * *

Soon, the three arrived at the Exorcist Tram School, True Cross Academy. Students were chattering, others were reading. Rin, Yukio, and Edward went into the school. The blond was in awe of such a large school, and it looked fancy and expensive. "Wow.. What is this place?" He asked, eyes wandering around.

"True Cross Academy, where humans come to learn about demons and how to defeat them." Yukio told, leading Ed and Rin down a red-carpet hallway. "And the food prices here are god damn outrageous!" Rin said, a pissed off look on his face, he was just about to pull out Kurikara, but Yukio stopped him. "Nii-San calm down!"

Demons? Edward always thought they were nothing but fable tales, doing human sacrifice to meet 'Satan' himself. Which was utterly ridiculous.

Yukio stopped in front of a door, knocking and entering with Ed and Rin. There, sitting in the desk with his feet up was a man with purple hair with a top hat, forest green eyes, wearing some kind of jester outfit, it was all white and purple. He looked amused when the three walked in.

Ed's face deadpanned, not fully buying that this is the guy they need help from. "Uh, whose the clown sitting at the desk? Where's the real guy?"

Rin looked at Ed, "Apparently, that is the real guy."

An irritation mark formed on Mephisto's head, eyebrows furrowed agitatedly. "It's nice to see you three as well." He stood up from behind the desk, tipping his hat with a wink. "I am Mephisto Pheles, it's so great to finally meet you, Fullmetal Alchemist!" He said with pleasure, Mephisto's real name was Samael. It was surprising to Ed that he knew who he was without introducing himself first, also surprising to Rin and Yukio that he didn't use his false name, Johann Faust.

"H-How the did you know my title name!?" He asks, Mephisto smirked, "Your name goes around, very quickly."

Yukio stepped forward to the desk, "Then you probably must know why we're here," Yukio turned toward Ed, "As you may know, Rin and I are half-demon. But, I'm more human than demon." He says, Ed made a face of disbelief, this was all unbelievable. "And he's a demon as well." Yukio finally said, referring to Mephisto.

Ed nodded, "Demons are unscientific, nothing but tales in stories! Why should I believe that!?" Demons don't exist in Amestris, only the Homunculi. "Don't you remember, Rin being on fire?" Mephisto said, this man was nothing but mystery.

He was right after all, Ed couldn't explain what he saw, so he had to deal with it. He really wanted to go back to his homeland now. Rin shoved his hands into his pants pockets, "Now that we told you what we were, now you tell us what you are!" Rin said loudly.

They were right after all, now its time to put up his end of the bargain. "Fine," He toke a deep breath. "What you said earlier, about me using _magic_, it wasn't magic, it's alchemy. Alchemy is a science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art; it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists: Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. For what could equal the value of a human soul...?" Ed breathed out, seeing how Rin and Yukio's faces were shocked. Mephisto looked like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Rin put up his palms, "Whoa Whoa wait a damn minute, what the hell is human 'transmutation', and you still haven't told us who that guy was and why you have a metal arm that can turn into a knife!?" He exclaimed again, clenching his teeth.

"Human transmutation is a forbidden science, and no one should be talking about it. And... For my arm, that is the result of human transmutation.." He gripped his sleeve, "You see.. When I was younger, my mother died when my brother and I were of an young age, we were left orphans, with our neighbors, the Rockbells. Eventually, we found an Alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, a brilliant alchemist. She also performed human transmutation.. She helped us enhanced our alchemy so we could perform this art. Then, after all our studying over the years, we performed it. But the results were tragic, there was a rebound in the transmutation. We did not get out beloved mother back, instead I got my left leg taken away, and my little brother got his whole body taken away. I had to do something, I bounded his soul to a nearby suit of armor in the room, in result, my right arm was the price for Alphonse to stay in this world.. "

The whole room was silent, Rin's eyes were wide, Yukio's mouth was slightly agape. All three could see the sadness in his gold eyes, but Rin couldn't blame him for that. If it was his mother he would have done the same to see her smiling face, if he had ever personally met his mom. And sacrifice his arm for his little brother, Yukio.

Mephisto sat back down in his chair, placing his chin on his palm and crossing his legs. "I see fatigue is getting the better of you, Mr. Elric, Rin, Yukio, let him stay in your dorm for tonight. Until I find him a room, and until we figure out this whole situation, he'll be enrolled as a new student here."

Ed didn't argue to deny being a student here, but the only problem is: He needs to find his brother right away, that's whats worrying him so. They both nodded, "Alright fine." They both said in unison, before they could head out the door, Mephisto said something. "Mr. Elric, it seems that you're missing your brother Alphonse, correct, and he's here in this world. -Since you're a special guest, I'll have someone search out for him." He said with a wink.

Edward glared coldly at him, not trusting him one bit. All three left the room.

"This will be a marvelous game to play.. Don't you think, Amaimon?" He said, Amaimon popped his head in from the window, mouth filled with candy. "Eh, he's quite a boring person with talking too, but he looks fun to play with!" The broccoli haired man jumped in the room from the window.

Mephisto closed his eyes, to only open them halfway, "Do you think you can locate Alphonse Elric?"

Amaimon scratches his cheek, "I guess so, but if I find him, can I play with him too?" He asks.

He grins, "Of course, **BUT** whatever you do, do not mess with the blood seal inside of his armor, understand? Or I will kill you." He warns with a harsh look.

Amaimon gulps, hurrying to the window again, "R-Right, got it!" And without another word he leaps out the window on the search for Alphonse.

"_Excellent."_

* * *

**-For the lack of updating, I give you all a very long chapter! :'D**


End file.
